1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing device, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among electronic devices that are formed by superposing two cases, at least one of which includes a display unit, there has been an electronic device from the past that includes a first connecting rotor that rotates so as to allow the cases to be opened and closed with each other while using one edge as an axis; a second connecting rotor that rotates so as to allow the cases to be opened and closed with each other while using the other edge that is perpendicular to the one edge as an axis; a selector for selecting one of a connection to the first connecting rotor and a connection to the second connecting rotor; and a display switch that is provided in one of the two cases, wherein the display switch causes the two cases to be opened and closed in response to the selected connection that is selected by the selector, and the display switch switches a display mode of the display unit depending on the opening and closing direction (cf. Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 2000-51
There has been an electronic device that has a configuration such that a display is disposed at a part of one surface of a housing (a case), and the display can be spread by rotating it from the housing. For a case in which the first connecting rotor and the second connecting rotor of the electronic device according to the related art are used for such an electronic device, upon taking out the display from the housing, the display or a cover of the display may interfere with the housing, so that it may be difficult to taking out the display from the housing.